blamefandomcom-20200222-history
Silicon Life
Silicon Life, also known as Silicon Creatures and Cyborgs, are a race of hostile creatures that serve as one of the main antagonists of BLAME! Background As hinted in NOiSE, Silicon Creatures first arose in The City long before the events of BLAME! by a trans-humanist cult seeking to reach the next stage of human evolution. Illegal actions by the cultists, including grotesque experimentation on human subjects, led to the creation of the first Cyborgs. Because such experiments were illegal, the Administration dispatched Safeguards to destroy both the cultists and the cyborgs. While successful in eradicating the cult, the Administration failed to fully eliminate all Silicon Life due the City's growth interfering with its ability to control the Safeguards. Thus, the Silicon Life have propagated on many Strata of the City and have made it their goal to prevent the Administration from ever regaining control of the City, as it would mean the destruction of their species. This goal directly opposes Killy's and, as a result, the Silicon Life hate and fear him, attacking him at any opportunity. Biology & Appearance Silicon Creatures are, as their name implies, organisms whose genomes are built from silicon instead of carbon, making them unique from every organism to have lived on Earth. When Killy finds a nursery for Silicon Life infants in Ex Log, he finds it to be filled with embryonic stasis chambers containing what appear to be human infants. This suggests that Silicon Life are "born" completely organic (though this is technically a misnomer, as organic implies the presence of carbon-based molecules). At some point after their "birth," All Silicon Life receive heavy cybernetic bodily augmentation, often replacing most of their biological systems with machinery and weapons. This leaves many Silicon Life appearing as little more than humanoid heads attached to robotic bodies. Some, such as Schiff, appear to be entirely robotic (although in Schiff's case, his face plate may be a mask concealing his actual face). The degree of modification varies greatly from cyborg to cyborg; whereas Blon or the Other World Silicon Life appeared as little more than hulking masses of limbs, some such as PCell appear almost human. In general, it is easy to tell a Silicon Life from a Human or Safeguard. Culture As stated by the Silicon Life hacked by Cibo in Volume 4, all (barring few exceptions) Silicon Life share the goal of destroying the Net Terminal Gene and all its carriers. This is because once a human connects to the Netsphere using the Gene, they can order the Administration to stop the City's chaotic expansion. Doing so would subjugate the entirety of the City to the Administration once again, allowing them to regain control of the Safeguards. Since the Silicon Life are still considered "illegal" citizens, they would be immediately be hunted and killed to extinction. Therefore, the Silicon Life have adopted a warrior culture, wandering in nomadic bands throughout their respective Strata, killing humans whenever possible. Some Silicon Life, such as Davine Lu Linvega and The Observer, however, do not exhibit interest in killing humans. Rather, they each pursue personal goals. This suggests that the Silicon Life's goal of killing all humans is voluntary. Further supporting this is the presumption that Davine's followers were under no obligation to stay with her or help her in her endeavors to access the Netspehere (unless they thought Davine's doing so would make it easier to kill humans). Notable members: * Ivy * Maeve * Davinelulinvega * Schiff * Pcell * Blon Notes * The silicon life symbol appears to be a single eye. Technically it never appeared in the original manga, only shown in Ex Log(a chapter that was added only later). the symbol also appear in Blame! ONA episode 2. * During his travel Killy meets a Dry Men girl who has the silicon life symbol on her forehead suggesting that maybe the Dry Men are a Silicon Life race. Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Silicon Life